youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IalocinnicolaI/The Sony Connection - 21st Century Fox/20th Century Fox, Sony... PSO/Vision PDG International, (MCEG) Virgin Vision, etc.
Fox Movies (aka STAR Movies, overview) - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox_Movies_(Asia) Fox Movies and Fox Movies HD has first-run contracts for movies distributed by 20th Century Fox, Disney, Sony (Columbia Pictures, Tristar, etc.), Pixar, Marvel Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and DreamWorks and sub-run contracts for movies from Paramount Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Warner Bros. for countries where FOX Movies and FOX Movies HD is available. It also features movies from other movie distributors including: Lionsgate Entertainment, Summit Entertainment and The Weinstein Company. It is another Hollywood movie channel whose main competitor is HBO Asia. Some of its design is based on the movie Tron: Legacy (the first movie aired on FOX Movies Premium) since the countdown to rebranding and has different station IDs based on type and genre of the movie. They also aired some films distributed by the likes of Overseas Filmgroup (then became First Look Studios, Millenium Entertainment & Alchemy) but for some of the likes of past, just for overseas only film distribution companies like ITC , Image Organization (films done by the said defunct company for examples: Martial Law 1, 2 & 3, Blind Fear, Purgatory (1988), To Die For (1988), Frankenstein General Hospital, White Ghost, etc...), CineTel, etc... ''MCEG Virgin Vision - ''http://www.critcononline.com/video_companies_cover_art.htm#Virgin Vision ''This label was founded by Virgin Music billionaire Richard Branson in 1984 at first as an outlet to release concert and music videos by Virgin artists like Depeche Mode, UB40, Phil Collins, Peter Gabriel and many others. Gradually, Virgin Vision began releasing films to the rental market, at first little-known Australian films such as the slasher mystery NEXT OF KIN (1982), the chase thriller DEAD EASY (1982) and the road film BACKLASH (1985). Gradually, they began releasing other genre films like PROM NIGHT and the first sequel HELLO MARY LOU: PROM NIGHT II, HOUSE OF DEATH, MADHOUSE, DANCE OF THE DAMNED, DESTROYER and THE BANKER, just to mention a few. They also caused a minor uproar by releasing the controversial film A CERTAIN SACRIFICE, a late 70's unfinished film whose main claim to fame was a role by a young Madonna (billed here as Madonna Louise Ciccone). Madonna unsuccessfully tried to block it's release, which made this film even more desirable to the viewing public. It was quickly forgotten, however, because it was a piece of 8mm rubbish and had no redeeming qualities at all. Virgin Vision went on to release some well-known theatrical releases on home video, including MYSTIC PIZZA (which made Julia Roberts a star, godammit!), the Anthony Perkins-starrer EDGE OF SANITY, Whitley Strieber's COMMUNION and HEART OF MIDNIGHT. In 1989, producer Jonathan Krane's (FACE/OFF, PRIMARY COLORS) company, Management Company Entertainment Group (M.C.E.G., who had a sublabel called Forum Home Video), bought Virgin Vision from Branson for $83 million and formed M.C.E.G. Virgin. They released films, such as NIGHT OF THE WILDING, on video for a couple of years more before going into Chapter 11 bankruptcy, their library at first bought by Orion Pictures and finally settling at MGM. '' Category:Blog posts